1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a replaceable muffler structure with an adjustable length.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional muffler structure in accordance with the prior art comprises a muffler having a rear end secured to a tail pipe by a soldering or brazing process. However, the conventional muffler structure cannot be used to mate with tail pipes different kinds of cars due to the muffler being soldered or brazed to the tail pipe so that the manufacturer and the fitting factory have to fabricate and store mufflers of different regulations and sizes to mate with tail pipes of various kinds of cars so as to fit the requirements of different kinds of cars, thereby greatly increasing the cost of fabrication.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a replaceable muffler structure with an adjustable length comprising: a muffler, a tail pipe having a rear end provided with an insertion section movably mounted in a rear end of the muffler, and a positioning ring mounted on the rear end of the muffler for locking the insertion section of the rear end of the tail pipe, wherein,
the rear end of the muffler has an air outlet provided with an annular flange for receiving the insertion section of the rear end of the tail pipe;
the positioning ring is provided with a fitting portion fitted on the annular flange of the muffler and defines a plurality of screw holes;
a plurality of bolts are each screwed into a corresponding one of the screw holes, and each urged on an outer periphery of the insertion section of the rear end of the tail pipe; and
a plurality of nuts are each screwed on a corresponding one of the bolts.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the muffler includes two tubes mounted therein, each of the two tubes has a distal end provided with an annular flange for receiving an insertion section of a rear end of a tail pipe and for mounting a positioning ring.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.